Luna
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Él es un gato negro callejero que nunca ha sido bien recibido. Ella, una gata domestica que casi pierde la vista en un accidente. ¿Qué pasara?


_- Me apetecía escribir un pequeño one-shot de esta pareja siendo animales y como me encantan los gatos pues me decidí por ellos x333 La historia en sí se me ocurrió cuando vi pasar a un gato negro por la calle y mi amiga me dijo "cuidado, da mala suerte" y pensé: Como puede ser que algo tan kawaii de mala suerte x3? Y aquí estoy... xD Espero que les guste y recuerden, gracias por leer~~ **3**-_

* * *

Era una noche como cualquier otra. La luna iluminaba las calles desiertas de Paris, los barrios más pobres que no tenían apenas electricidad obtenían el regalo de ser iluminados al menos a la noche. Todo el mundo se intentaba alejar de esas calles, sabiendo que en ellas mucha delincuencia era ejercida por no hablar de la prostitución. Aquellos barrios eran comparados con sus gentes, gente que no tenía para comer que vestía ropa andrajosa y muchos de ellos rebuscaban en la basura en busca de una misera orza de pan.

El barrio más pobre de todos era La Banlieue* que como su propio nombre indicaba, significaba suburbio. Aunque aquel barrio estaba cerca de una pequeña avenida rica, no tenía la suerte de ser influenciado por ella.

En esas calles se paseaba un gato negro, vacilante entre los rayos lunares, jugando entre las sombras y burlándose de ellas, camuflándose como si de su elemento se tratase. En ella solo se podían distinguir dos pequeños puntos grises, acechando desde la lejanía. Aquel gato siempre daba su paseo nocturno al rededor de las 11:00, no solía haber mucha gente por sus calles a esas horas.

Iba camino de un pequeño restaurante italiano donde su parte trasera daba perfectamente a sus callejones, perfecto para rebuscar y encontrar comida aunque no era ese su caso. Tony, el dueño del restaurante se encariñó con él y todas las noches le da una pequeña ración de sobras, al menos no era basura.

Al llegar, un simple maullido hizo que un hombre regordete de pelo negro y grandes entradas, aunque no tanto como su bigote, saliera por la puerta con un pequeño platillo en la mano.

- ¡La cena esta servida pequeño! Siempre llegas puntual, eh? *sonríe ampliamente*

Con una sola mirada el gato agradeció el gesto del hombre, que dejaba el plato con espaguetis y carne picada en el suelo. Segundos más tarde, se puso a comer. Era un gato afortunado a pesar de su mala fama. Los gatos negros dan mala suerte o al menos eso decían siempre que lo veían por la calle. Él no sabía muy bien lo que significaban esas palabras, pero sabía que no era bien recibido.

Un día un grupo de niños le empezaron a tirar piedras al verlo mientras que no paraban de decir: "¡Cuidado! ¡Si no le dan al gato son 100 años de mala suerte!" Por fortuna, ninguna le llegó a dar, era un gato bastante habilidoso.

Unos lametones bastaron para vaciar por completo el plato donde antes se encontraba su cena. No le dio tiempo de agradecerle de nuevo a aquel hombre que se volvió a meter dentro del recinto.

Tras su pequeña cena, continuó su paseo nocturno, hasta el momento el más tranquilo. De momento nadie se había percatado de su presencia y él tampoco se encontró ni si quiera con algún indigente que estuviera durmiendo entre cartones. Aquella noche era sumamente tranquila.

Tan despreocupado iba, que sin darse cuenta acabó en la avenida vecina donde una gran cantidad de luces podían verse, como si fuera la frontera entre el día y la noche. Nunca había estado por esas calles, siempre se iba a casa después de su cena y no le gustaba ser curioso aunque aquella explosión de colores hizo que al menos por esta vez lo fuera.

Con forme iba caminando las casas eran más grandes y lujosas, tenían unos grandes porches alguno de ellos con balancín, había casas que tenían grandes ventanales y vidrieras muy vistosas, aunque a el todas le parecían iguales.

A apenas unas pocas cuadras de donde él se encontraba, descansaba una gata de pelaje marrón y una gran mancha blanca en la frente. Miraba a la nada, pues debido a un accidente la gatita casi pierde la vista y estaba en periodo de recuperación. En aquel estado, solo podía ver un gran borrón en lugar de lo que sería la casa vecina, lo único que podía ver era el pie de la calle y apenas un tramo de carretera donde sucedió su accidente.

La gata se escapó a la noche, pues era bastante curiosa ya que en casa siempre había lo mismo, y en un descuido de esta, fue atropellada por un ciclista que pasaba por allí. Afortunadamente solo tubo una perdida de vista leve y una pata rota que ya estaba totalmente recuperada.

La gata de unos ojos café, que ya no volverían a ver bien, observó una pequeña sombra negra que se movía por la calle. Le costo un poco enfocar la imagen, pero en cuanto lo hizo pudo ver a alguien como ella, un gato. La gatita no espero más y salió por una de las ventanas de la cocina, que aun seguía abierta desde la cena y se fue al encuentro de quien ella, pensaba que sería su nuevo amigo.

Él por el contrario, ni se fijó en la casa de la gata y seguía despreocupado su camino turístico sin percatarse de que ahora tenía compañía. La gata no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, tras su accidente tubo bastante tiempo de desarrollar sus otros sentidos y aunque el gato fuera silencioso, ella lo podía escuchar.

Un maullido algo agudo captó la atención del gato, que se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos marrones que le observaban desde muy cerca, apenas centímetros de los suyos. Él no pudo hacer nada más que retroceder y ponerse a la defensiva, ningún gato que hubiera conocido antes le había tratado bien y mucho menos lo iban a hacer ahora.

Por parte de la gata, ella solo se acercaba a él para poder verlo mejor. Se pudo dibujar algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a alguien tan parecido a ella. Nunca había interactuado con otro gato ya que ella era domestica y se preguntaba por qué este estaba vagando solo de noche. Pensaba que era interesante averiguarlo.

Él, al ver que la gata no se daba por aludida a sus amenazas, opto por ignorarla e irse ya a casa, aunque su casa estaba del lado en el que ella estaba y no hacía más que acercarse más y más a él.

En un movimiento rápido, quiso cruzar la carretera para deshacerse de su obstáculo, pero no se percato de que un coche iba pasando por ella y de no ser por los reflejos de la gata , no hubiera podido llegar a casa, aunque el coche había intentado frenar al verle cruzar.

Ella había escuchado él coche llegar y al ver que él se movía, lo cogió del rabo con la boca para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada a su nuevo amigo. Gracias a eso, el gato se salvó de una muerte segura.

Asustado, solo reaccionó tumbándose en el suelo, temblando. Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, por sus callejones no pasaban coches y nunca había estado expuesto a tal peligro. La gata al verlo así, se tumbó al lado de él mientras le acariciaba con su cabeza.

En aquel momento, de la casa salió una mujer rubia de pelo corto, parecido al de un chico. Escuchó hace un rato el frenazo del coche, que este ya se había ido, y solo pensó en que su gatita estuviera bien, ya había tenido un accidente antes y tenía miedo de otro ahora, su cara reflejaba preocupación.

Aquella preocupación se desvaneció al ver a su gata acurrucada al lado de un gato negro.

- Ah... *suspira aliviada* Hanji me diste un buen susto...

Ante estas palabras, la gata miró donde provenía la voz junto con su acompañante, ahora más tranquilo por las caricias de aquella gata. En un intento de correr hacía su dueña, se dio de lleno contra una farola. Estaba tan contenta que no enfocó a tiempo de esquivarla.

En aquel momento el gato pensaba en que era una gata algo torpe. La farola apenas estaba a un metro de ella y si por él fuera, la habría esquivado con facilidad. Se acercó a ella para ver como estaba, pero la mujer de antes se le adelantó, haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

- Aish... ¿qué voy ha hacer contigo, Hanji? *coge a la gata en brazos* ¿no estas acostumbrada aun ,eh?

La mujer se percató entonces del gato negro que les observaba algo confuso. Ante tal escena, la mujer se vio obligada a explicarse.

- Esta gatita no ve bien... casi se queda ciega. *se pone de rodillas para que el gato se acerque* ¿pero a que es mona? *sonríe*

Ante tal acción, el gato se acerco a ellas. Miró por unos instantes a la gata que aun estaba algo perdida por el golpe, aunque intentaba liberarse de los brazos de su dueña, no le gustaba que sintieran pena por ella. Entonces el comprendió que algún problema tenía que tener y quiso quedarse para protegerla, igual que ella hizo con él antes.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, él lamió su hocico haciendo que la gata parase su lucha en seco. Se sentía agradecido por que le hubiera salvado la vida y quería hacérselo saber.

- Ho, ho, hooo... *ríe picara* ¡ veo que le has gustado Hanji ! *se levanta y le hace una señal para que la siga* Vamos, sígueme. La casa es muy grande para solo una gata.

Él solo se sorprendió. Era el primer humano que era amable con él, por no hablar de que aquella gata había despertado algo en él que no había sentido antes. Solo siguió a la humana hasta el interior, que una vez dentro dejo en el suelo a la gatita, esta vez más desvelada.

Al dejarla, se fue a buscar un libro a una pequeña estantería que había al fondo de la sala de estar. La gata se subió a la ventana desde donde pudo ver a su amigo, que este la siguió, esperando a que su dueña llegara.

- Jajaja! Veo que ya te has instalado... *abre el libro* veamos... *ojea un par de paginas bajo la mirada atenta de los dos gatos* Aja! Tu te llamarás Levi *señala al gato negro*

Él al principio no sabía que ese sería su nombre a partir de aquel momento. Solo dejó que esa humana, que se había convertido en su dueña, le señalara con el dedo después de decir su nombre.

La gata no tardó en acariciarse de nuevo en él, estaba feliz de tener un amigo en casa y aunque no lo pareciera, él también. Le devolvió las caricias a su nueva compañera y, después de acurrucarse al lado de ella, él miro a la luna. Al mirarla ya no sentía lo mismo que antes, ya no solo era la luz que iluminaba sus paseos nocturnos, sino que se convirtió en algo que para él significaba mucho, un símbolo que marco su nueva vida. Después de mirarla un buen rato, cerró los ojos.

En aquel momento pensó en que, a pesar de ser de color negro, era un gato afortunado.

* * *

* La Banlieue: Son los barrios marginales de París donde mayoritariamente suelen vivir inmigrantes, las casas suelen estar en la miseria pero también hay avenidas ricas.

* * *

_-Y fiiiin~~ **·** aishh en mi mente se ve tan asbasbsbas. Espero que os lo imagineis igual que como lo he intentado redactar yo, me parece algo muy tierno . Y ya sabéis criaturitas del señor, no seáis supersticiosos, porque para mi no hay nada más bello que un gato negro x3333- _


End file.
